Thank you for giving me proof of my existence
by Ikiyo-no-Mosouka
Summary: yes its the same story oh Naruto and Hinata but i did some changes!and I'll add some chapters to it.


I don't own Naruto

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He looked out his broken window. "I have to get that fixed." He walked to the window and stared at a full moon. It seemed to call to him. His eyes were unable to move from this sight. "Such beauty…" He finally able to walk back to his bed and fall asleep. He laid there and thought to himself before he drifted asleep. "_What is my true meaning of existence?_" 

The sun shone in his eyes. Finally awake, he did his daily routines in the morning. Then set off to get his obvious choice food, ramen. There was a lone figure at the restaurant. Her dark hair, and her older mature figure was also a wonderful sight. He walked in and stared at her figure. "The full moon can't even match this beauty." He sat next to her and ordered his usual bowl of ramen. She looked to her side and saw him. "Naruto?" He looked at her with ramen his in mouth. "Hey Hinata! How are you?" She stared into his deep blue eyes. She always saw a deeper meaning in his eyes. She always sensed isolation in his eyes. She turned her face and looked at her bowl, blushing. "I'm…fine. And you?" Naruto watched her blush and look away. He thought to himself, "_Why is she still blushing, we are eighteen now._" He answered, "I'm good, I guess" She was still staring at her bowl, still half full, and his was empty. "You guess?" He looked at her with a matured look. "Yeah…" She was worried about him. She always was worried about him.

She spoke up. "What's Wrong?" Naruto looked at her and looked down._"Should I tell her?" _"I am just questioning my existence. It seems I should just give up. Everything I do has no meaning." Hinata was shocked and what he said angered her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Naruto was shocked and speechless. "You never gave up, even when you fell. You always got back up. Now your telling me you don't want to get back up again!" Naruto looked at her. "but…" He was interrupted by Hinata. She had slapped him. Naruto was shocked by this gesture that he thought that a quiet Hinata was not capable of doing. She stared at him crying. "STOP IT! Stop thinking that your still alone! Even if everyone is against you, I'm not! I will always admire you. I've admired you sense our childhood days! Please….please don't fall.. If you fall, then I'll have no reason to get up as well."

Naruto was still shocked. He didn't know that Hinata had depended on him that much. He was now angry at himself. _"Why the hell am I giving up?! She's right! I can't do this to myself and I can't do this to her." _It was then that he realized something. _"All this time I wanted to be acknowledged and I never noticed her until now."_ He finally spoke up. "If I get back up, will you be mine?" She stood shocked, and happy at words she wanted to hear for years. "Only, if you'll be mine." Naruto did not hesitate at all. "I'm already yours." Hinata had finally gotten what she wanted for years. She hugged him and told him. "I've always loved you." Naruto looked at her and before she could say anything else he kissed her.

Hinata had pulled back and put her head on his shoulders. She did not want him to see her tears. Naruto also, was crying because he knew now he was never going to be alone. Both stood up and walked out the restaurant. Ayame was the new owner of the ramen restaurant because her father had died and left it to her. She watched from a distance. "Its about time."

Naruto and Hinata walked hand and hand. They were already making plans. Hinata was already planning to move in with him. He was welcoming to the idea. They also decided that they would always do their missions together. Hinata asked, "How can we do our missions together? Its up to the hokage to pick partners for missions." Naruto laughed at her statement. She was very confused. Naruto just said, "I forgot to tell you something." She looked at him. "What?" He answered, "I am the Hokage." Hinata was shocked and in disbelief. "No your not Tsunade is still in power." Naruto looked at her again. "She retired and the elders appointed me as the new hokage. I am…the Rokudaime." Hinata smiled at him. "Well then, you had your dream answered then."

Naruto looked at her. "No, my dream was answered a long time ago. I just did not see it." Hinata was confused. "How?" He looked at her with love and said. "It was answered when you started admiring me. Thank you for giving the proof of my existence." She smiled again and a tear had escaped from her face. "I...answered your dream?" Naruto stared at her and gave her a casual smile. "All I ever wanted was to be acknowledged. All theses without me knowing I was being acknowledged by you." She couldn't contain her happiness. In the middle of the street she had tackled him and given a huge kiss.

Hinata, embarrassed by her moment of bliss moved off a shocked Naruto. Naruto got back up and just smiled as both continued to walk back to Naruto's home. They arrived at Naruto's apartment and relaxed on the couch as they sipped on a cup of hot Cocoa. They discussed how the apartment was a bit small. Naruto simply decided that Hinata can choose any house she wanted to buy and he would take care of the expenses.

That night they rested well and were going to start the day searching for house. Hinata was the first to wake and of course her excitement led her to the newspaper to look at real estate. "I can't believe Naruto is letting me choose!" Naruto woke up to the sound of the pages of newspaper pages next to him. "huh?" Hinata looked at him with a smile. "Sorry! I am just excited that I can choose a house!" Naruto just laugh and told her. "As long as it big enough for a few guest, I'm fine with your choice." Hinata squealed and said, "Oh my God! A big house! This just makes things so much better!"

They finally got out of the bed and ate breakfast. Hinata started begging Naruto to get ready and go out to hunt for houses. Naruto got ready and they left.

They looked for hours and finally in the suburbs of Konoha they found a mansion that Hinata fell in love with. Even Naruto was impressed by this house. Hinata said, "This is the one! This is the one!" Naruto trying to contain his balance as Hinata kept jumping up and down with his arm in lock. "Ok! Ok! We'll get it! Stop jumping!" Naruto told the real estate agent he'd buy it and it was immediately sold to him.

They would move in at his choice of day. Of course Hinata choose to move in immediately. So they spent the rest of the day together, packing everything up. Then worked hard until the night of day. Finally, with hard work they finished packing and were to move in the next morning.

"I'm so excited!" said repeatedly by Hinata. As Naruto was trying to sleep, even he could not sustain her happiness or his for that matter. So, they stayed up and watched movies about romance. Naruto grew bored of the romance though. Due to his surprise Hinata wanted action movies as well. He laughed as they watched one movie and drifted off to sleep.

It was early morning and Naruto was deep into sleep. Hinata had just gotten up to look up at the clock and scream. This loud noise did wake Naruto. "huh! what! who's here!" Hinata looked at him. "Oh, sorry! Its move in day!" Naruto quickly dropped back on the ground to go back to sleep when Hinata launched herself on him. He could hardly sleep to the comfort of having Hinata's chest on his face. Hinata was also moving up and down. "Naruto! Please get up! Lets move!" Naruto who had a little frustration, but could understand her position. He simply nodded his head. Hinata got off of him and they left. The boxes were packed from yesterday and were already in the car. Also, there wasn't many items to pack.

They arrived and immediately started to unpack and a few hours was all they needed due to the quantity of items in the first place. The first thing that was down afterwards was a huge nap for Naruto. Hinata was up running in disbelief about her new house.

* * *

I'll make a new Chapter each week as long as I get reviews lol 

I hope this is entertaining you!


End file.
